


Don’t get cute with me

by Hotgitay



Category: Third Watch
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 23:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Maurice teasing Tyrone all in good fun of course





	Don’t get cute with me

“Anything exciting?”Maurice asked the other cop

“If you count Kids skipping school exciting”Tyrone chuckled 

Maurice saw a group of six teen boys ranging around the ages of 12-14 hanging around the corner of the street 

“Just another typical day for you”Tyrone mentioned to his partner 

“Keep moving those pretty lips of yours I’ll be entertained for days on end”Maurice quipped 

“Don’t get cute with me Bos”Tyrone rolled his eyes 

“I didn’t throw the word around you did”Maurice teased him

“Relax I’m not biting tough guy”Tyrone teased back

“Who said anything about playing fair?”Maurice winked at him 

“Play fair and respect the law of the land”Tyrone lingered suggestively


End file.
